


How

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 小甜饼一发完





	How

How  
#01 婚礼前奏  
小法是那种打碎了牙要往肚子里咽的人。

但对于皮克来说，不是。

面对皮克，小法从不会让自己受委屈。

所以结婚的事情，都由小法一手包办。

可他又是个纠结主义，选择困难，到最后离婚期越来越近，皮克看不下去了，偷偷插了手。

比如先选好服装让设计师若有若如地给小法提意见，再比如仪式的教堂，皮克选好小法会喜欢的，花钱给其他家拒绝接受小法。诸如此类的太多，不过最后小法还是发现了。

他发现菜单里居然一道蘑菇的菜都没有。

这是不可能的。

于是某天晚上，两位准新郎坐在被窝里选仪式用的婚戒（毕竟正式求婚的婚戒小法不舍得拿出来），小法口气微妙问皮克是不是对菜单做了什么。皮克连忙说我不是我没有。

好，那你肯定做了。

小法关掉ipad，下床从柜子里找了一床被子。

不是吧，你又要去走廊睡？

皮克抱着头，他拦不住小法。

 

#02婚礼进行曲  
虽然在之前的准备中皮克和小法闹得不愉快，（皮克：喂，单方面的。）但小法还是同意结婚，在自己生日这天。

皮克很迁就他，不要什么定情纪念日，只要小法的生日。

五月的巴塞罗那，天气好得不像话。他们就在海边的一个小教堂，在好友的见证下成了合法夫夫。

皮克哭得像个泪人，谁也劝不住。

小法叹了口气，走过去，拽过皮克的领带迫使他低下头。

我都没哭，你哭什么？

说完，他就吻了新郎。

普约尔、梅西都叫了起来，他们从没看见小法这么主动过，正说明了他是真的爱皮克，皮克的无条件宠溺不是没有回报。

皮克捧着小法的脸，嘴唇都是颤抖的。

婚礼进行到一半，新人被亲友一齐扔到海里，皮克抱着小法拱他湿漉漉的肩窝。

海水在阳光下比钻石还闪，咸乎乎的头发经风一吹干得黏腻。小法笑得合不拢嘴，正打骂着皮克，对方突然不动了。

范佩西还是来了。

他好帅。

皮克苦恼嫉妒地想，明明我已经把他名字去掉了呀。

小法从皮克身上跳下来，皮克扣住了他的手腕。

这是我们的婚礼，你该不会……

小法摇摇头，对皮克说：你死定了。

然后就牵着皮克走到范佩西面前，笑得让人心醉。

罗宾，你看到啦，我很好，真的。

皮克看到佩西眼眶有点红，心里得意起来。

佩西很温柔，尽管他给人的印象有些高傲，但和皮克一样，在小法面前他就是这么的无可奈何。

恭喜你，还有，祝福你。

小法和佩西拥抱了，和过去七年的感情正式再见。

皮克不嫉妒了，七年，比不上他和小法的一辈子。

 

#03婚礼后续  
婚后，皮克和小法还是像从前那样，只是做任何亲密的事都正大光明起来。

某天，小法下班回家，在门外就听到电钻的声音。

皮克在拆走廊。

小法没说话，帮他一起拆了起来。拆完，大汗淋漓的两个人一起洗澡，又在浴室玩闹一番，皮克非折腾得小法求他抱他出去抱他吃饭抱他喝水才罢休。

皮克就喜欢小法赖着他、差遣他。

晚上，他们窝在一起看婚礼视频。小法就挑皮克大哭的那段，他很不解。

你为什么哭成那样？

皮克不好意思起来。

大概那一天我觉得自己的幸运值到了最顶峰，我太高兴了，太高兴了，这么好的你怎么会选我呢？我可能是想不通，哎，Cesc，我爱你，很爱很爱你……

小法咬着嘴唇，轻声说我也是。

然后皮克又哭了。

他不是个爱哭鬼，从来不是。

早晨，皮克被警报声惊醒，从房里出来，小法正皱着眉和消防员解释。

他差点炸了厨房。

皮克哭笑不得地解决了纠纷，然后看着锅里黑乎乎的一团，问：这是什么。

蘑菇汤啊。

小法很不在意地说。

皮克摸了摸小法的头发，又亲了亲他的脸颊。

亲爱的，我喜欢你这个改变。

END


End file.
